


The Christmas jumper tragedy

by carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Lucifer, M/M, Multi, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat/pseuds/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whatever fluffy/smutty supernatural drabbles come into my mind ,this is set around the idea of Sam/Dean/Castiel/Michael/Lucifier(all good now) and Adam (dont worry I didn't forget Adam) living in the bunker in a very strange domestic life style with lots of cuddles and sex.  There is not really a clear storyline(oh well lets just wing it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958346) by [PetrichorPerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume). 



> Please have patience with because this is my first fan-fic so feel free to tell me what you think of it and what I mucked up on . Also my spelling and grammer is that of a 5 year old so please bear that in mind while reading
> 
> Given the time of year I find it near impossible to not write something Christmas themed.

“Oh god no, please no…” Dean whispered quietly himself voice trembling with fear as he looked down at his lap. Never in his life had he seen something so horrifying, and that was saying something given his career. As he looked down with tears in his eyes, the luminescent Christmas jumper stared right back at him. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Don’t like your present?” Castiel enquired innocently, perplexed as to why Dean seemed so afraid. 

“No, it’s…?” Dean was trying to find the right thing to say in the situation but he couldn’t figure out what to do. Did he try and pretend that he liked the hideous jumper, that would be the logical thing to do but he wasn’t sure he would be able to maintain the act. Or did he go with his instincts and cover the thing in holy water and trap it inside a pentagram. He decided that it would be safer to try the former seeing as he didn’t think that he would see New Year’s if he made Cas cry, the archangels would make sure of that.

Dean took a deep breath and braced himself, this would be the moment he would find out if all the years of lying on cases actually paid off. “It’s wonderful Cas, very pretty. I love it baby!” He felt his voice rise in pitch and he couldn’t make eye contact with his boyfriend, crap, he really hoped that no one picked up on that.

“Oh, I’m glad that you like it! I wanted something special for you and when I saw it I knew that it was perfect.” Cas grinned happily from his position on the sofa.

Dean saw the question coming before Cas even opened his mouth.

“Will you put it on? I really wanna see you in it” Cas enquired softly, tilting his head to one side.

Dean looked around the room, silently pleading for anyone to intervene, up until this point no one had said a word. He closed his eyes with a resigned sigh, he carefully unfolded the obnoxiously coloured wool and slipped it over his head. Sam let out an undignified squawk at the sight of his older brother dressed in such a bright, glittery monstrosity. 

Dean turned bright red and started to pull of the jumper, but he promptly stopped upon seeing the ecstatic expression on his angel’s face. He figured he could put up with the humiliation if it meant making Cas happy. 

“Hey Dean, if we ever need a disco ball we’ll be sure to let you know.” Sam said, smiling at the image of Dean spinning on the ceiling covered in sequins.

“Aah, don’t be so quick to mock other people Samsquach.” Gabriel teased, a silver and gold package materializing in his hand. Sam’s eyed widened at the comment, he couldn’t mean…no, Gabriel had more taste than that surely. The blood drained from Sam’s face as the light package was handed to him with a sly smile. Sam unwrapped the package, wincing at the jumper that was curled up in the pile of now torn paper. He looked up at Gabriel, best puppy dog look plastered on his face. Once he figured out that resistance was futile he quietly accepted his fate and joined his brother in the hideous Christmas jumper club. 

Michael’s face lit up with a sudden idea, these were usually a bad idea for everyone involved. “I think we should start a new Christmas tradition this year.” He began quietly. Michael paused for a moment before jumping up of the sofa and yelling, “CHRISTMAS JUMPERS FOR EVERYONE!” It took a moment for what he was implying to fully register. Before anyone could even begin to protest Michael snapped his fingers and everyone suddenly was wearing equally traumatising Christmas jumpers. 

“Brother. Please, it was just a joke, don’t make us wear these” Lucifer says looking down at the flashing lights adorning his chest.

Michael’s face crumped momentarily before Adam quickly interjected, “What are you talking about Lucifer, these are great!” 

Everyone took one look at Michael and figured they could live with the jumpers if it made him happy.

“Really, you don’t mind?” Michael asked timidly. “Not all, in fact, I kinda like it” Gabriel mused, looking down at the glittery snowman emblazoned on his chest. The others chimed in with similar agreements and praises.

The rest of the morning was spent joking and opening presents without any more fashion casualties or jumper related incidents.

“Movie time Mika?" Lucifer asks excitedly, “Movie time." Michael confirms with a smile. Within a matter of minutes all seven of the bunkers residents were curled up on the sofa with Its a wonderful life playing softly on the TV. They were curled up together in a tangled pile of legs and sequins, covered with enough blankets to supply a small army. It would be impossible to tell were one person ended and another began, but they didn’t care. Overall they concluded, it was a good Christmas.


	2. Harder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "harder Dean please!" Castiel says breathlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was just a little bit of fun

"Harder Dean please" Castiel says breathlessly,"I don't think I can baby, but I'll try" Dean says tiredly. "ooooooh,yesss!" Castiel squeals excitedly as he gets what he wants."Damm,this is hard " Dean thinks to himself as he clicks on the next level of Mario cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To smut or not to smut ,that is the question,would you guys like any smut put in or do you prefer fluff? and as per usual any suggestions are greatly appreciated


	3. Twas the night before christmas and all through the house not a creature was siring not even a mouse(except lucifers army of kittens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is quite self explanatory,Lucifer, kittens and Christmas eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves kittens,right?

";Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse ";Michael says to himself quietly while walking to his room where is beautiful mate waited for him. Michael quickly settled in next to Adam and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the sound of seemed to be hundreds of tiny paws on a hardwood floor. "; No....oh god please, no.."; Adam whispers next to him it seems that his mate heard the sound as well, with much reluctance Michael pulls himself out of bed to go and investigate .He looks around the seemingly empty hallways, he relaxes thinking it was probably nothing, that moment of mental peace is short lived as the sound of scampering feet fills the hallways once more but this time seeming closer and the sound was quickly growing louder. Before Michael had a chance to react he was suddenly covered in a large pile of, fur? As the seemingly endless wave of little feet finally stop rushing over Michael's face he manages to make out what was trying to crush him. Kittens. Hundreds of tiny fluffy kittens with identical huge blue eyes, ranging from pitch black slinky kittens to fluffy ginger kittens who look like they are approximately 98% fur and about 2% body. In the middle of the frighteningly adorable hoard stands Lucifer looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Adam chose this moment to get out of bed and see where his living hot water bottle/archangel had gotten to, needless to say he instantly regretted his decision when he saw the adorable army of kittens gathered around Lucifer and Michael. "It's far too late for this",he sighs more to himself than anyone else. He makes his way back to bed, leaving his mate to fend for himself, he then spends the next 10 minutes going over reasons why he loves Michael and doesn't want to kill him. "Lulu,would you care to tell me why you have a kitten army? Michael asks his brother sweetly. "They were a present for Sam" Lucifer confesses, blushing while staring at his feet. Michael considers telling him off for a moment but quickly decides to let this one go.";I'm sure Sam will love them Luce, Michael says sweetly and is instantly rewarded with a beaming smile from Lucifer,"Go to bed Lucifer, or Santa won't come" Michael teases gently. Within in seconds of hearing this Lucifer is gone leaving a large pile of slightly baffled kittens to follow suite.

"WAKE UP,WAKE UP ,SANTA CAME DEAN , SANTA CAME" Dean groggily opens his eyes to see his over-excited mate jumping up and down next to his bed,  
"Castiel its 6 o'clock in the morning, go back to bed,please" he sighs gently."But...Santa..I'm sorry I just thought that you would care....my apologies" Castiel whispers,Dean couldn't stand to hear his mate sound so sad."of course I care Cas,lets go wake the others then we can go and open presents" . After a lot of groaning and complaining eventually all of the bunkers residents were gathered around the tree,the humans grumbling slightly and holding steaming mugs coffee while the angles bounced around excitedly ,this being their first Christmas together in the bunker together.The morning went on as any other morning might with presents being exchanged and lots,and lots of kissing ,that is until Lucifer decided to give Sam his final present. "Army of cuteness ,unveil yourselves!" Lucifer calls out cheerily and suddenly the room is full with the army of kittens. Everyone reacts differently to the traumatizing ordeal. Sam is ecstatic at his present (even though he normally hates cats),Michael is warily backing into a corner as the cats try paw at his wings (which are invisible to humans unless the angels chose to show them),Dean is sneezing so much he spills his coffee, Castiel is having some sort of cuteness induced fit and Adam.Adam is sitting calmly on the sofa drinking his coffee without a sound only stopping occasionally to lift a kitten off himself when they get to close but after a while he gives up on that and lets then do as they please.

And that my friends is the story of how Lucifer ended up laughing in the corner of the room, Sam sat in a pile of kittens cooing for all he was worth, Michael ended up in a corner whimpering while kittens chewed on his wings, Dean sat in a pile of his own mucus, Castiel sat screaming at the sheer cuteness of the tiny animals and Adam sat with a kitten sleeping on his head ,while he muttered the phrase ,"there is not enough coffee in the world for this day"over and over again .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has/had a great christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?,have any suggestions?,please let me know.


End file.
